


Raghabat - Desires

by Mini_Goat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Aliens put Sam and Jack in a zoo then mysteriously release them but not before complicating their relationship





	Raghabat - Desires

**Author's Note:**

> AU Smutty smut smut. Shameless plotless smut. Cliché riddled smut. Also if you know any Latin, yes, yes I did name them assholes. Also I changed my mind. It has a very tiny itty bitty bit of plot.
> 
> Ties in to Tarech Leila- Date Night

***** first read [Tarech Leila- Date Night ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217745/chapters/47910847) *****

**Raghabat - Desires**

“SG1, what happened out there?” Hammond asked Jack and Sam. They had been missing for weeks. P47-Y32 looked deserted and they had just disappeared while on a perimeter check. Daniel and Teal’c had searched for them to no avail gone back with two other SGC teams and found absolutely nothing. If they hadn’t known better Daniel would have sworn Thor beamed them up. George had been forced to declare them both MIA and the search had ended because they had no clues whatsoever as to their whereabouts. Just as mysteriously they had reappeared with a holographic unit in Jack’s hand, their belongings returned and their GDO so they could gate home.

“I’m not honestly sure sir.” Jack said hedging. “We woke up in an empty room, our things were gone and there didn’t appear to be a way out.” He waved his hands nervously.

“By your things you mean?”

“Everything sir.” Sam supplied.

Hammond’s eyebrows went up several inches in concern. “Do you mean to say?”

“Yes sir. Every last stitch.” Sam’s cheeks flushed and Jack was pointedly not looking at Sam or his CO.

“We determined there was an observation window so I strategically sat in front of Major Carter with my back to her as much as possible Sir.”

“What did you do?” Hammond asked, still shocked.

“Mostly stared back at them. It was one way glass so I made faces at them and flipped them off a few times.” Jack admitted.

George tried not to smile.

“After zoo hours we tried to see if there was any kind of exit but whatever method they used to get us there must have been something like Asgard tech. There were no doors, no way in or out without their captors beaming us out. The window wasn’t breakable without any tools other than our hands. Our food would just appear” Jack had a severe bruise on his right shoulder where he’d tried slamming his body at it in desperation.

There was a polite knock on the briefing room door. “Enter.”

“Sirs, I’ve gotten it to work” Silar said of the small holographic cube.

“Well, lets see if your captors gave us a reason for letting you go.” Hammond said.

Silar turned on the cube and left on the assumption it was FYEO.

“We are the Cūlus. Our society studies lesser beings.” Jack snorted with derision at that. “Your male however is too violent to remain in our care.” Jack rotated his injured shoulder. Damn skippy he thought. “As such we have returned both specimens to their point of origin.” The holograph cut out.

“So that’s it? They put you in a zoo and when you tried to tear down the walls they just returned you?” George asked confused.

“Apparently sir. They knocked us out somehow before transferring us.” Sam told him.

“Probably to dress us. My shorts were on inside out and backwards.” Jack complained.

Sam bit back a smile.

“All right. If that’s all you know I guess that’s it. Welcome back both of you and go get a shower. You both smell.” Hammond told them but he seemed more bemused than annoyed like when he’d said the same thing to Daniel a few years ago.

“Yes sir.” They said together and left the briefing room hyper conscious of not touching each other.

“You ok?” Jack asked her as they walked down the hall.

Sam gave him a nervous smile but she shook her head. “Not really, no.” She admitted.

“Me either.” He told her quietly. They had studiously avoided talking to one another the whole time they were trapped naked together as every conversation ended up awkward. Sleep especially had been uncomfortable as they tried not to gravitate towards each other for warmth or comfort as they would have in any other similar situation that involved at least some clothing.

\- - Major Carter please report to the infirmary. Major Carter please report to the infirmary. - -

“Now what?” Jack groused. Sam shrugged and changed direction back to the elevator. Jack followed her.

“You don’t need to come sir.”

“Like hell I’m not Carter.” He growled. They never paged a non-medical to the infirmary unless something was wrong. She’d just been trapped for three and a half weeks in a zoo. He’d be damned if she faced whatever they did to her by herself.

She gave him another nervous but relieved look and a small nod. “Thank you.” She said very softly.

He nodded curtly and they went back to the infirmary.

“Sam.” Janet called to her. “I’ll be with you in a minute. Go to my office.”

Sam stood there looking a little stricken so Jack finally gently took her elbow and steered her to Janet’s office then shut the door behind him.

Sam sat down heavily in a chair and stared into the middle distance, her face clearly afraid.

“Sam, no matter what it is, I’m here for you ok?” Jack reminded her. They might be stretched taunt emotionally around each other after the last few weeks but she was still one of his best friends and he’d never let any of them face bad news alone.

Sam didn’t seem to really hear him though or so he thought until he put his hand over hers and she turned her hand to capture his fingers in a death grip.

He hoped whatever had her spooked was just being told to go to Jan’s office for privacy, that there wasn’t anything actually wrong. If there was though, he’d never let her face it by herself.

Janet opened the door and looked at Jack, noting the way Sam gripped his hand and sighed inwardly. Just in case she was wrong though, she spoke to Jack. “I need you to leave sir.”

“Like he-“

“Colonel this involves patient confidentiality and I cannot allow you to be here.” She interjected

Jack scowled.

“I’ll be ok sir.” Sam said thinly. Jack didn’t think she sounded ok at all but he gave her hand a squeeze before letting it go.

“I’ll be right outside the door Carter.” He told her gently. She nodded numbly but wouldn’t look at him.

Once the door closed Janet turned to Sam and opened her chart. “Sam, your last period was right before you left wasn’t it?”

“Yah. I haven’t had this month’s yet. It’s a couple days late.”

“It’s going to stay that way too.” Jan murmured.

“What?” Sam’s eyes went wide in panic.

“The thing is I’m not sure how. You just had your shot right before you left after your period.”

“Janet! I didn’t... we didn’t!”

“That’s not what your blood work says Sam.” She told her friend tiredly. She wouldn’t be the first officer to get caught out this way but damnit why did it have to be Sam of all people. The colonel’s career was probably shot to hell too now because there was no way it was anyone’s kid but his. Zero.

“Janet I swear to you he never laid a hand on me the entire time.” Sam insisted. “It has to be some kind of mistake.”

“You aren’t far enough along to determine paternity Sam but you know how hCG levels work.”

“Why don’t you believe me?” Sam asked her stricken.

“Sam even if I hadn’t suspected there’s been something going on for a while your numbers are exactly in line with you getting pregnant while you were imprisoned.” Janet showed her on her chart.

“Something else is going on. God Janet I would never compromise a mission that way.”

Janet didn’t point out that Sam didn’t say she wouldn’t fuck her commanding officer, just that she wouldn’t do it on the job. “All right, lets say you are telling the truth. How else would you be two weeks pregnant?”

“I don’t know but I swear to you we never touched each other.” Sam almost shouted.

At Sam’s raised voice Jack opened the office door and looked at them both in concern.

“Sir you need to leave.”

“No, he stays.” Sam said with a scowl. “Sir at any time during our imprisonment on P47-Y32 did we engage in sexual intercourse?” She demanded of him.

“What? No! Carter what the hell?” Jack looked horrified. “I’d never comprise a mission by having sex with my subordinate.” He snarled.

Janet looked down so they wouldn’t see her bite a smile off her own face at his identical wording to hers. Well rehearsed guys. 

“What the hell is this all about Janet?” Jack demanded.

“Close the door sir.” Janet ordered.

Once Jack heard the lock click he turned to Sam again and looked at her in utter confusion. “Carter?” he asked her, his voice pained. “Please tell me you aren’t?

“Pregnant sir?”

“Yah. That.”

“Sorry sir. I can’t tell you that.”

Jack slumped against a wall and closed his eyes with a pained look on his face.

“Janet my previous tests show I’m definitely not pregnant then correct?” Sam pointedly asked her before Jack did something stupid.

I checked them myself before I gave you your depo shot.” Janet agreed.

“Is there any sign of my contraception in my blood now?”

She double checked. “None.” Janet agreed.

“There you see. They must have done something Janet. We did not have sex while being held captive.”

“Couldn’t they have, I don’t know, bypassed her contraception and done something? I mean they have the technology to beam us into totally enclosed rooms.”

“Artificial insemination? I suppose so.” Janet conceded. “But why?”

“They said they wanted to study us but I was too violent.” He made air quotes at the word violent. He’d been trying to escape.

“At any point did either of you have black outs?”

“How would we know? It was a white room with literally nothing to do. We mostly slept during the day and tried to escape at night.” Jack told her.

“They could have waited until we were asleep already to administer a drug.”

“We slept in shifts. One of us would have noticed.” Jack got an odd look. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Janet and Sam said together.

“I ah, thought I just imagined it.”

“Imagined what sir?”

“One of the times you were asleep I kind of blanked out a little and I thought they beamed you out but I blinked my eyes and you were still there so I figured my mind was playing tricks on me.” He admitted. “I’m sorry Carter. I had no idea that’s what they did.”

There was pain in his expression as he turned and left Janet’s office.

“Sir, where are you going?”

“To resign before I lose my job.” He admitted with a sigh.

“I’m going with you sir.”

“Carter, stay here. This… this is bad enough as it is. I’ll respect whatever decision you make.” He said heavily and turned and left.

Sam and Janet looked at each other. “Whatever decision I make?”

“He thinks you’ll abort the pregnancy.” Janet said gently.

“Why would I do that?!”

“To save your job for starters.” She replied looking in Sam’s eyes. “You better go catch him.”

Sam gave her a pinched frown and was out of Janet’s office like a shot. The doors closed on the elevator as she rounded the corner though. “Shit!” She ran to the stairwell and yanked open the door.

Later if you asked her, she never could have told you how she descended five flights of stairs and managed to beat that elevator before it opened but she did and was standing breathing slightly heavily as it opened to a very startled Jack. Sam put up her hands placatingly. “We do this together sir.”

“Might have been nice had we done what lead up to this together.” He growled and she blushed.

“Sir.”

“Sorry.”

She shook her head. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault other than the Cūlus who did this to them.

* * *

“And you’re certain they had no idea?... I see. Thank you Dr. Frasier.” George pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was it always those two. He hit a button on his phone. “Are they out there. Yes, send them in.” Unsurprisingly Jack and Sam were waiting outside his office wearing identical expressions of guilt and fear. It was telling that Jack wasn’t even trying to hide his trepidation.

“Sit. Both of you.” George told the leaders of his forward team and his base 2IC. “I’ve just been on the phone with Dr. Frasier.” He watched as the two of them winced. He looked at Jack. “Colonel O’Neill, to your knowledge, at any time during the mission on P47-Y32 did you engage in consensual or nonconsensual sex with Major Carter?”

“No sir. At no point did I knowingly engage in sex with Major Carter during our mission P47-Y32.”

“Major Carter, at any time during your mission to P47-Y32 did you knowingly engage in consensual or nonconsensual sexual activity? “

“None sir.” She said simply. Her face a mask of anxiety.

“Major Carter remain seated. Colonel O’Neill report to Isolation room 3 level 22.” George told them.

For a moment Sam and Jack’s eyes met. Then he walked out of the general’s office and closed the door behind him. His shoulders tense.

“Sam, I’m asking you this not as your commander but as your friend. Did you tell the truth?”

She realized what he was asking her. If Jack had forced her. “He’d never do that uncle George.” She said firmly.

“I needed to be sure.” He sighed and got up, waving her down he came around and sat in the chair Jack had vacated. “You have a really important decision to make here. I can’t guarantee your career but I can do my best mitigate the fallout.”

She nodded miserably.

“It seems you have one of two choices to make. Both have consequences you may not be prepared for. One is going to effect your career. The other is going to effect your relationship with your commander.”

“I know sir.” She said sadly.

“It seems to me like this might be a decision you need to make together.”

She looked at him.

“Ultimately it’s your decision Sam but we both know what he’s been through. You are going to need to decide which thing is most important to you.”

Sam nodded miserably. One choice saved her job for sure but crushed the man who might be the father. The other choice potentially trashed her career but… saved what she had with a man who she wanted as so much more than her commander.

George watched her think for a while. “If you choose to continue the pregnancy and it is his child there are options but you know what the Air Force is going to advocate for.”

She did. Would he even want that though. It was one thing to be what they were to each other. It was another to have your government force you to be together before you were ready for that.

“Colonel O’Neill will remain in isolation until you make a decision and are ready to talk to him.” Hammond told her. “Ultimately Sam you should do what is best for you, but I don’t need to remind you this isn’t just your child. It’s potentially also Jack’s.”

“I know sir. I know what ending the pregnancy might do to him emotionally.”

“I’m going to need to call the president if you decide to follow through.”

“Go ahead and call him sir. If there’s any possibility it’s Colonel O’Neill’s, I’m not aborting.” She told Hammond firmly. Her chin defiant.

George smiled proudly. She’d made the right decision in his eyes. “Why don’t you go talk to Jack. I’ll see if I can rustle up some nonalcoholic champagne.” He told her with a chuckle.

“Thank you.” She said with a watery smile and leaned forward to hug him.

“Go talk to Jack Sam. He seemed pretty certain you were going to end the pregnancy either way.”

Sam indelicately rubbed at her nose. “Ok.” She hugged him once more and left his office to seek out the father of her child.

George went back to his desk and picked up the red phone. “Henry? You owe me a hundred bucks.”

* * *

Sam’s feet stalled as she saw the guards outside the isolation room. Clearly George had told Walter to set this up prior to their chat. He must have decided ahead of time their story was true. Otherwise she’d be visiting Jack in the brig.

She took a long steadying breath and ignored the airmen as she opened the door, her heart in her throat. The lights were dimmed and she almost called out to him but she decided to close the door first. “Jack?” she said softly.

He didn’t answer her so she walked further into the dim room and scanned it for his location. She noted the cameras were off. He was laying on the couch. Eyes closed. His face a mask of suppressed grief and fear. Hammond had been right. Jack was clearly deeply afraid he’d lose this child as well.

She walked over to the couch and looked down at him for a long moment. “Jack. I need to talk to you.” She said softly, her voice filled with trepidation.

“Sam, its fine. I’ll get over it ok. We don’t need to talk about it.” He said sharply.

She sucked in a breath. His words stung. “Jack. Look at me.” She ordered him. She wasn’t here as his subordinate. She was here as the mother of his child and he_ would_ listen to her.

He opened his eyes. “What the hell do you want from me _Carter_? Permission?” he spat.

Sam glared at him. “I’d _like_ the father of my child to help me make some decisions about how to handle being unexpected parents in a few months.” She hissed. Furious at him now.

Jack looked at her in shock. Was she saying what he thought she was? “Carter you need to think about your career. This could end everything you’ve worked for here.”

“At worst it’s going to ground me for a few months and saddle me with an unplanned wedlock.” She snarled at him.

He sat up and glared at her. “What do you mean worst? Marrying me is the worst thing you can come up with?”

“I can think of a lot worse things than being saddled with you Colonel but right now I’m focused on the fact that I’m going to spend the next nine months or more trapped on earth.” She said poking him in the chest.

Jack swallowed. He looked up at her with undisguised longing and hope. “You’re… you’re keeping it?” he asked her incredulously.

“Jack,” she said softly, “if there’s any chance it’s yours I would never terminate even if it meant sacrificing everything I’ve worked for. I…” She stopped. She wanted to say she loved him but what if that just made things worse.

“Sam.” He breathed and pulled her down to him on the couch. Once she was seated he held her face in his hands, looked into her eyes a long moment and covered her mouth with his own. He’d meant to be gentle but her soft needy moan combined with her finger nails scratching through the short hair at the nape of his neck ignited a fire in him. He claimed her mouth possessively. His hands left her face and slid to her waist under her BDU shirt, his fingers tugged at her t-shirt.

“Jack?” she asked him, not entirely confused by his change in mood but a little concerned.

“I don’t see how this baby isn’t mine but if it’s not I’m making it mine.” Her eyes flew up to his. “I’m making _you_ mine Sam.”

Sam’s heart fluttered like a trapped insect in her chest. “General Hammond said the Air Force might force us to get married.” And she moaned as his mouth trailed warm and slick and wet down her jaw and to her collar bone while his hands busily pulled lose the buttons of her shirt. She let out a shuddering sigh as her body arched towards him involuntarily.

“Then we get married.” He said as if he’d come to that conclusion years ago if they ever got caught. It hadn’t escaped either of their notice how George had worded his questions. He’d left them an intentional out that he knew they were both smart enough to take advantage of.

Jack’s fingers had returned to tugging at her t-shirt as his mouth covered her breast and nipped at her nipple through the fabric until it was hard and aching.

Meanwhile, distracted by the hot wet sensation of his mouth on her breast she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt but his hands were on her soft hot skin and she gave up to the sensation of his touch, raising her hips to him as his hands trailed to her waist and tugged at her belt and then the button of her pants. His long deft calloused fingers gripping her while the other hand stroked silky curls before sliding between her soft folds, seeking out the source of the smell of lust he could smell on her.

“Sam moaned and ground her hips against his hand, trying to get him to stroke deeper, harder but he continued his gentle exploration, trailing his fingers over the soft bump of her clit and up to the silken skin over her pelvic bone before stroking through her curls again, only to repeat the entire process over.

She had finally gotten his shirt undone and her fingers pulled at his black t-shirt, her nails scraping his skin before working her hands around to his belt. He pulled her hands away though and tugged her pants and panties down in a single motion until they caught on her boots at her ankles. He slid his hands up the insides of her thighs until he reached the golden curls where they met and gently pushed her legs apart. “God you’re beautiful Sam.” He said softly before his face dipped between her legs and his warm tongue slid wet and slick into her, his teeth gently grazing the petal soft skin that was wet with her desire.

Sam let out a shuttering mewl of need that was answered with a growl of desire from him. Suddenly she felt his tongue tip flicking rapidly over her clit until she was straining against him wanting more, needing what he was offering her. She shook as he brought her to orgasm.

Jack kissed the dark blond curls between her legs before sitting up and pulling his belt loose. He grinned down at Sam who was laying, her arms above her wantonly, her eyes closed as she came down from the cascade of sensation he’d brought her to. He let himself dare to hope and while he hoped he untied his boots and yanked them off. His pants and shorts followed. She was his. This child was his and he was going to keep it that way even if they found out genetically it wasn’t.

He sat back down and turned into her now waiting arms and kissed her deeply, his hands roaming her body while hers slid down his back to grip his hip and pull him to her, the hot hard length of his shaft wedged between them. “I want you.” He told her, waiting for her agreement that she wanted this, wanted him.

“Jack.” She moaned his name against his mouth. “Please.”

“Please what?” he teased her as his fingers stroked her nipples into tautness under her shirt.

Her answer was her hands around his thick hard cock, stroking him as she spread her legs wide and guiding him to what she wanted.

Jack groaned and shifted his hips upward so she could accomplish her goal. Once she had guided him to her entrance he slid into her slowly, staring into her eyes as he filled her, watching her eyes darken with lust and need and he realized, what he’d been hoping for. He had the one thing he needed for this to work.

When her eyes fluttered shut and her body arched up to press against him, he sat up and pulled her with him. Her eyes flew open and he grinned, give her a quick, searing kiss then flopped back on the couch on his back still balls deep inside her. He steadies her hips with his hands, showing her rather than saying he wanted her to ride him. Her legs were bound by her pants at the ankles making her legs splay wide to keep her balance and he grinned. All she’d be able to do was grind against him which was exactly what he wanted. If she had too much room to move this was going to be over way to quickly for both of them.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his as she stroked her fingers through the short hairs on his chest. Jack groaned and felt himself twitch inside her. God she was so wet, so hot. Her hips ground against his and his fingers of one hand trailed from supporting her hips to sliding between her legs.

“Jack.” She breathed.

He looked up into her eyes and reminded himself he’d seen it. Seen how she felt. Knew he wasn’t mistaken. “I love you Samantha Carter.” He said as his fingers dipped into her, his thumb stroking tight circles over her clit until her legs clenched around his hips and an orgasm crashed over her, her legs trembled and the hard contraction of her around his cock combined with her grinding against him had him bucking up against her hips as he shot deep inside her and moaned loudly with release.

She settled on his chest and snuggled into his neck. “Did you mean it?” she asked him softly.

“Hmm... mean what?” he asked her as he absently stroked her back. His cock was still deep inside her and twitching a bit from how hard he’d orgasmed. If she wasn’t pregnant already that would have done it he though smugly.

“What you just said before we um…”

“Blew each other’s minds?” he supplied helpfully and she lightly slapped his chest with the back of her free hand. Her other hand was slowly scraping through the back of his scalp making him groan in pleasure like a satisfied lap dog.

She chuckled against his neck then lifted her head to look in his eyes. “Jack. Did you mean it?”

“Hey, what makes you think I’m the kind of guy that declares his love for a woman just because he’s finally getting laid.” He lifted his knees to trap the circle of hers. “I was going to tell you some day.” He admitted.

“You were?”

“Well yah.” He tugged gently at the sweat curled hair just behind her ear. “I just figured-“

Before he could finish though, the door burst open. “Jack, Sam, is everything- woah!” Daniel stopped short at the sight of Sam’s bare back and tangle of legs and turned his back on them. “I’ll um, be right outside. You guys er… take your time.” The door closed quickly.

Sam giggled.

“Well, at least we were done... more or less.” Jack said pragmatically as he was still technically semisoft inside her.”

“Help me up. My legs are stuck.” She told him.

“Yes dear.” He said with amusement and sat up to help lift her off his lap.

She used a finger to turn his chin and looked into his eyes. “I love you too Jack.”

“Yah. I know.”

She scoffed. “You know?”

“It was in your eyes right after you ah…”

“Came like a freight train?”

He grinned ear to ear. “Nice.” He sounded rather proud of himself.

“Daniel’s still outside.” She reminded him.

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. “He said he’d wait, we could just pretend he’s not there.”

“Sir sooner or later general Hammond is going to show up to ask us what we decided to do.”

“So what did we decide?” He asked her in curiosity.

“Um, well, I’m having a baby that’s probably yours.” She told him as she pulled her pants back up and tucked her shirt in. “What do you want to do about that?”

“Ideally?”

“Sure.”

“Get married. Have a couple more kids. Live happily ever after.” He told her as he buttoned his pants and looked around for his boots. He looked over at her hopefully.

“Oh.” Was all she said but her heart was pounding in her chest. How long had that been the game plan she wondered.

“Is that, not what you want?” he asked her carefully. He might have overplayed his hand here and wished he’d worded things a bit differently, but didn’t he always wish that.

“No, I… Jack I’m not sure what I want. I wasn’t expecting this. We hadn’t even…” she trailed off. She’d always hoped their first night together would be romantic and unforgettable. Instead she got mind blowing and slightly kinky given they had screwed each other’s brains out on a couch at work. Well, she doubted she’d forget that at least.

“I know Sam. This isn’t how I wanted our first time to be either even if it was…”

“Mind blowing.”

“Kinky.”

“Earth shattering.”

“Intoxicating.”

They had drawn closer together with each description until their lips were so close their breath mingled.

A fist pounded the door. “Hey guys! Are you decent yet?” Daniel yelled muffled from the other side.

Jack, his expression stormy stalked over to the door, yanked it open and pulled the younger man inside only to slam the door. “Dammit Daniel why can’t you ever think first.”

“Jack it was just a joke.”

And it had been so Jack got his temper under control, barely, but he still stared daggers at Daniel and Sam wouldn’t look at him.

Daniel had caught them kissing in the past, often rather passionately. But they had always stuck to making out on team night after the others were in bed or a little grab ass in his quarters after supposedly going to ask him a question before she turned in for the night. They had never flagrantly taken things this far after that first anger fueled make out session that they had only barely avoided actually having sex even though they had both driven each other to climax.

This time though there was no plausible deniability. Jack hoped to hell Janet hadn’t mixed up the blood work because they were in a heap of trouble if that was the case.

“Sit Daniel.” Jack ordered.

Daniel sat. Janet, he thought, was right. You can’t mistake that smell. “So…” he said feigning casualness. “Should I bring you guys some fresh cloths so you can get a shower?”

“You know what Daniel, that would be great. We’d really appreciate it.” Sam told him beaming.

In relief Daniel nearly fled.

“Do you think he’ll walk in on us if we go take a shower together?”

Sam pretended to shake a magic 8 ball ad flip it over. “Signs point to yes.” She told him flippantly. “You go first sir.” She offered generously.

“Why am I suddenly sir again?” Jack groused as he headed for the bathroom, striping cloths off as he walked across the room.

Sam swallowed. Because I’ll eat every last inch of you if I call you anything else right now Jack she thought to his gloriously muscled backside that disappeared into the bathroom.


End file.
